The sweetest kind of Revenge
by Asha-Rose18
Summary: What will happen when Hermione finally decides to take revenge? a whole lot of chaos...Just a light-hearted one-shot that happened when i had a date with boredom..still, hope you like it. DMHG with special appearances by other HP characters..


**The sweetest kind of Revenge**

**A one-shot that started out of my death-like boredom one night!! I kinda like it really, and i hope you'd like it too!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the work of our dear Ms. J.K. Rowling, not mine :))

***

Hermione had just about enough. Really, she wasn't kidding. She wouldn't care anymore if she had detention for it. No, it's true…she won't. Honest. Anything to hex the bastard's face off the face of the earth.

Draco was having the time of his life. He really did it this time. No really, he did. He didn't care if he got detention for it. Honestly. Anything to knot that stuck-up bitch's knickers in a twist. In a figurative sense, of course.

Ginny was getting redder by the second. Yes, yes, she was red already, what with that hair (Stop joking about her redness, she can't help it, being a Weasley), but what she meant was her face. It was so red it was bordering on green. Blaise's face was so green he was turning purple.

"You sad excuse for Dragon Dung!" Hermione said, making Draco laugh at her choice in language. She took the wand from her robes and shakily pointed it at him.

He didn't stop laughing, technically, because he already had his wand in his hand, making more copies of the wretched paper every second.

"How did you get that!?" she demanded, but he just shook his blond white head, laughing his head off at her demise. Though she looked mad, Draco could see that faint red tinge of embarrassment creeping up her cheeks. It was just what he wanted.

Hermione frowned as even more paper spewed out of Draco's wand by the second, recopying loads and loads of something she should have thrown away and regretted not doing. Darn the muggle computer, darn Photoshop. It was a print-out of a muggle picture she had re-edited on Photoshop, when she was still so in love with (*wince*)…Ron…

It was her, a picture she took of Ron and swirly hearts all over the paper in bright magenta and red. It even had the words "Together Forever" written on it. What? She was sixteen. What did you expect? Sure, she was level-headed and smart, but still, Hermione was a teenage_ girl_.

"You have no right to go through my property like that!" she said angrily.

"_You_ should take better care of your things, Granger" he retorted. Another blow to the gut. She lost some parchment once when she was running to her next class; it must've fallen along with them. Whay did she bring that in the first place? Still, she didn't think he'd pick something up just because it was on the ground. Weren't Malfoys afraid of dirt or something?

"You should return things that get lost" she replied, but it was a lame comeback and of course, he knew that.

He smirked "You should think of a better comeback, Granger" she scowled. Did she ever tell him she hated him? Well, she'll say it again.

"I hate you" she said, looking away as one of the heart-filled papers landed right in front of her. It was embarrassing to look at, seeing she wasn't with Ron anymore. Again, this got Draco laughing his head off.

"Don't you like it? I think it's…cute" he was being sarcastic so she didn't answer.

She scoffed "I have no time for your games, Malfoy" she deliberately stuck her nose up in the air and turned on her heel, her bushy mane swerving back when she did. Her tactic worked. Seeing he wouldn't get a better response than that, he stopped spewing out papers. But to her horror, he started giving it out to random individuals, the snickers getting louder each time. Ginny stopped laughing. Blaise was bawling. Ginny hit him on the head. He said "Oww…" Hermione didn't turn back. They could laugh all they want, she didn't care. She heard Ginny's footsteps follow those of her own as she walked down the hall and, if she was being honest, running away to find someplace she could hide for the next couple of days…or months. She had the perfect place in mind already. Really, was there any place else?

"You're going to hide in the library, are you?" Ginny asked. She faked an offended look.

"Why, how could you even think that—

What the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy?" She was cut off…by Ron, who most likely saw the picture already because he was quiet. "Oh…"

"Uh huh…" Hermione said, her gait quickening. "If you need me, you know where to find me, and I mean…_only_ when you need me…" and so unlike the Gryffindor she was, she ran away.

* * *

(Three hours later)

"Hermione…" uh-oh…She didn't look up. How did he find her? Ron _never_ entered the library. Never.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?" Of course she could. After all, he was standing right next to her. But she didn't need to acknowledge that. Well…she had to do something.

_Shrug. _That was something, right?

He must've run his hand through his hair. Hermione couldn't be sure because she was intently looking at his feet, which were rocking from his heels to his toes and back again.

"So…about the picture that git was giving around…" yeah. She knew it was about that. "What do you want to do about it?" she looked up.

What could she do about it? What did she want to do about it? Again, if she was being honest, she wanted to do one thing…payback. After all, she did say that she wouldn't mind detention anymore.

Ron had that goofy look on his face, the one she remembered finding cute before. It still was, but not how she found it anymore. " You know what I want, Ron?" she asked absently "payback on that git…"

Ron gaped at her "wow, I didn't know you had it in you" well…she supposed he was right. Malfoy has done bad things to her before, this isn't even the worst…but this time she wanted payback. Draco Malfoy _will_ pay for being such an annoying git. Without her knowing, her face had lit up into a devilish grin. Ron was thunderstruck, and he felt sorry for Malfoy already.

* * *

Draco was…_penitent_? She had been gone three hours. Of course he knew where she was, who didn't? But why did he have the urge to go and apologize? He didn't care. She was stuck-up and mean.

Now if Draco was being honest with himself, Granger hadn't been stuck-up and mean. She hasn't been ever since. So why did he pull that prank on her? Because he felt like it…that wasn't very honest either. But he didn't get any time to ponder on it because the lights went off.

"Bloody Hell…" he muttered, getting up to see what happened. It was still quite early, so everyone else was still lounging in the common room. "Who's there?" he said into the dark, feeling the table for his wand. It wasn't there.

"What the—

He didn't get to finish that sentence because he was shoved into his bed by force, and next thing he knew his arms were bound to the bedposts.

"Who's there!? Help! Somebody—

"_Silencio"_ now he was bound _and_ magically gagged. "Don't fight it, Draco…" It was a girl's voice. A very sexy girl's voice. But he couldn't see her face in the dark and before any light could fall on her face, his eyes were covered with a sweet smelling handkerchief.

"What do you want with me?" he asked voicelessly. But she understood.

He could feel her warm body sit over his limp one, and her hot breath in his ear and neck as she said "just _you_" then her lips covered his to prevent any other words from escaping his mouth. He gasped. Whoever she was, she was _good._ Though he was bound, he returned the kiss, sliding his tongue between her lips to enter her mouth. She complied. Her hands were clutching at his hair, and, at the back of his mind, he was fantasizing just what his hands would do if he was unbound right then.

Her hands slid down to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as it did and sliding it off afterwards. He was now naked from the waist up. No complaints though.

She removed her mouth from his and slid down his neck, making him see stars in the dark. "You like it, don't you?"

_Yes_. He answered silently.

She kissed lower, his chest down to his belly. "Do you _really _like it_?_"

_Hell yes!_ He said wordlessly. Merlin was he weak. She was doing little more than kissing him and yet he was sure he would burst any time soon.

"Would you do anything for it?" she asked.

_Yes!_ Told you. Weak.

She stopped just below his belly "So apologize"

What? He frowned. Apologize? For what?

She kissed him again, and his mind went black. "Sorry" he mouthed wordlessly, though he was unsure why.

He heard her snicker and the blindfold was lifted from his eyes. The lights were back on. His bed's curtains were drawn, and sitting on the far end was…(drum roll please)… _Hermione Granger_.

_Apologize…_so that's what it was for. Granger was grinning. Why she was, he didn't care to think, too surprised to think of anything past what happened.

"How does it feel, Malfoy?" She said, and he was sure that was smugness in her voice "You just kissed a _mudblood_" she taunted, thinking she had just done him much insult "and apologized too"

He spoke, but no words came out. She took his wand and flicked it at him. The fact that she had his wand still didn't bother him. By the time she lifted the silencing spell off him, he had completely forgotten about what he was supposed to say.

"Well?" she said, kneeling on his bed and putting both hands on her hips. She was waiting for his reaction.

"All that, just to take revenge for copying that picture of you and Weasley?" he asked.

She frowned "No…That's for everything you've ever done" she bit out "Next time, you better think twice before messing with me"

"I-I…wow"

* * *

Wow? _Wow_? How could he say wow? He had just kissed her, a mudblood, and his reaction was _wow_?

"Can you unbind me, please?" she turned back to him. She was going to reply '_do it yourself git'_ then she took note of the _please_. Draco Malfoy had just said please. "Hermione?"

"Don't call me that!" she retorted.

"You called me Draco…" oops. She did, didn't she? Well…she just thought he would comply more if she didn't call him Malfoy.

"_Because_ I was coaxing you…_you, _on the other hand, have no excuse to call me by my first name, _Malfoy_" he was quiet. Finally, she scoffed. She was sure he was just hiding his disgust so she couldn't brag about it later. Well, she got her apology, and his shame…so she had no reason to be there any longer. She grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak on the ground and made to leave.

" Would you only do that with me just to get revenge?" Draco asked, making her turn. Why was he being so calm? She wanted to see rage and shame…or even those expressions he usually pulled off when she's usually around. Didn't he care that she had just kissed him, bound him, and well…touched his bed?

"I just wanted to get even, Malfoy" she replied.

_Shrug. _He shrugged. Malfoy, the boy who _never _ran out of things to say, had just replied to her declaration of revenge with a _shrug. _What ever happened to '_Wait till my father hears about this!' _or _'Filthy little mudblood!'_? "You didn't need to do that to get an apology…"

She scoffed "What _do _I need? A man-eating manticore!?" she rolled her eyes and turned again, this time determined to get out of there for real. Why she stayed that long, she didn't know, or care.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly from the bed.

She continued walking, pulling the cloak up to her shoulders, rendering her invisible form the neck down. "I know you're just saying that so I'll free you, Malfoy, I hope you like being bound" she let out a laugh of triumph, imagining his horror-stricken face. She'd really like to hear him lash and swear, but seeing his face one more time will be more than enough. So she turned from under the cloak and looked back.

* * *

"What do you think Hermione's doing now?" Harry asked Ron, as they sat on two cozy armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Dunno, but whatever it is, I feel sorry for Malfoy" Ron answered.

"You do?"

Ron waved it away "Figure of speech, mate"

Harry shrugged. "Why'd you think he did it though? He hasn't bothered us for quite some time now…that just sort of came out of nowhere"

"Coz he's a git, that's what…" Ron answered "He doesn't have any other reason"

"I suppose" Harry agreed "But you know, if I didn't know better, I'd think Malfoy was just getting her attention"

Ron, who, as Hermione said, had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, frowned at Harry "Why would he want that?"

Harry shrugged "beats me, mate" he said, getting up when he saw Ginny walk across the room "beats me"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Hermione said, untying the fairly tight knots she had made herself on Draco's bedpost. They were quite tight, she noted…okay they were _very_ tight. She couldn't undo them. Finally, she decided to just use her wand, or his wand, tapping it on the knots and mumbling a spell.

They fell off almost instantly. Draco Malfoy was free.

He was silent. But not the deadly, creepy, death-eater kind of silent. He was just well, not talking. _Silent._ She saw the angry, red marks on his pale wrists, swelling from having been tied up for too long. She felt almost guilty. But no, she wasn't. Scoffing one more time, she got off his bed and retook Harry's cloak from the foot of the bed. This time she was leaving for sure.

"That picture, when was it?"

"What's it to you?" she replied.

He fell silent again, making her whirl around to answer in an annoyed tone "I was sixteen, okay!? I didn't know better, you didn't have to rub it in my face! It was dumb, I get it, but you know, I don't care!" she crossed her hands over her chest, daring him to laugh at her.

"I thought it was rather, well, sweet of you, _Granger_" she did a double-take. What? Sweet? _What?_

She gaped at him, but he didn't bother to explain. He was still sitting on his bed, half-naked, and looking away from her. Well, that was new. His face was turned the other way, almost like he was hiding—

Hermione's eyes widened. He was _blushing. _It was the faintest tinge of pink, and yet to her it looked like a dazzling, glittery red. Malfoys never blushed. She once reasoned that it was because they didn't have emotions. Before that, she considered him an alien. She once even thought he was part-vampire, part-wizard, and part-git. The two parts were right, but vampire didn't go with her theory. Malfoy could survive in the sun. Darn.

"Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of freak, Granger" it was his usual tone of voice. The one she wanted to hear, but didn't care if she did now.

Without her noticing, he had stood up and walked the few strides to her.

* * *

"How did you ever come up with _that_, Ginny!?" Harry asked his brash, red-headed girlfriend. She shrugged.

"It seemed kind of obvious at the time"

"But Malfoy is a _git_" Harry reasoned.

"No arguments there, but it was really, really obvious the way he stared at her when she worked, or read, or slept" the last word she said was met with wide, green eyes.

"Slept? Oww! What'd you do that for?" Harry rubbed the sore spot where Ginny had just smacked him at the backside of his head.

"You green-minded boy" Ginny scolded.

"I wasn't thinking like _that_"

"Uh-huh…"

* * *

"You're so—Ahh! Draco said, pulling out his blond hair in clumps. Figuratively, of course.

"I'm so…Ahh?" She replied.

"Stop mocking me" he said, the faint pink tinge still visible in his cheeks.

"I'm not…" she shrugged "Well, I'm off, obviously you're not mad at all at my clever plot of revenge, which means I'd have to go back to my drawing board" again, for the umpteenth time that evening, she walked away. This time she didn't stop.

He did that for her.

"You're either blind, or you're not as smart you they claim you to be" and in an instant, she was angry again.

"Typical of you to call me _dumb_, now let go of my hand, _Malfoy"_ she uttered the name like she was spitting a particularly nasty piece of dung.

He was scratching through his hair again "You can decapitate me after this, but, please _please_ don't kill me…" and before she could say just what she thought about that, and ask how decapitation _wouldn't_ lead to his death, he kissed her.

* * *

Harry returned to the common room, shaken with revelations and a painful head backside.

Ron was still there. Why he was, Harry was sure it was a Hermione thing "Enjoyed a good snog with my sister, I suppose"

Harry winced "I'd rather we didn't talk about that, Ron" changing the subject "Where's Hermione?"

"That's what I'm worried about, she hasn't returned yet…what if they found out? What if Malfoy decided to torture her or worse…Harry, we have to go after her!"

Harry shrugged "I don't know, she has my cloak, besides, I don't think Malfoy is capable of _that_…"

Ron gaped at his best mate "You've gone mental, Harry"

"It was _your _sister who said so…she's the mental one Oww!" he rubbed the same spot as before because Ginny had just entered the common room in her pajamas.

"Ginny, my own flesh and blood, no it's too horrible…you're a Malfoy-liker now!?" Ron looked like he was about to cry. Harry thought he might. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just being realistic"

"The reality is" Ron paused for effect "Malfoy is a _git_" Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"We know…"

* * *

Not kill him? _Not _kill him? Oh, she wasn't _only_ going to kill him, she was going to feed his remains to the dogs so no part of him would remain to be buried. There would be no trace of Malfoy after she was done with him. But, if she was being honest, his kiss felt…nice.

Oh Merlin, scratch that! No, no, no…what she meant was _disgusting!_ Yes, it was disgusting, and with that in mind, she pushed. He didn't want to budge, but he sighed and let go of her anyway.

"I'm not _only_ going to kill you, I'm going to feed your corpse to the dogs _and_ burn you as well…" she bit out.

"Was it _that_ bad?" Malfoy asked, almost sheepishly, his face turned away from her again "kissing me?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out, so she clamped it shut again. Then she decided to say something anyway "I'm leaving"

Malfoy felt like his heart, if he had one, had just fallen to his stomach. Maybe it _was_ that bad to kiss him, not that he expected anything else after everything he had ever done.

"Bye then, Granger" he muttered, and returned to his bed. She didn't even answer that, she pulled the cloak above her head and he heard swishing on the floor. He knew she had already gone. Granger had succeeded, she had just succeeded in getting her revenge, and he deserved every bit of it.

"Hey!" he looked up in surprise "That's mine!" and when his eyes touched whatever it was she must've been pointing to (and it wasn't that hard to find out), he could feel the red creeping back into his pale, white skin.

* * *

Ron was pacing… Hermione was still gone and worse still, Harry and Ginny had decided to pick up where they left off, even in his presence. "Oh for Merlin's sake, get a room!"

Ginny pointed a finger at him without breaking contact with Harry's lips. "Get a girlfriend!" she muttered when she managed to pull apart for a few seconds; Ron's ears went red.

"That was below the belt" he muttered at her, giving his redhead sister a nasty glare, which she barely noticed by the way.

"You were annoying…" Ginny retorted. Harry was awfully quiet; he knew better than to butt in during those sibling fights, especially those between Ron and Ginny. Keeping quiet not only meant he would get to keep both sibs as friends, it also meant he got to keep his body parts intact. Fortunately, Ron gave way. He rolled his eyes and turned away, though the ears remained bright red.

"Whatever…and I do not need a girlfriend!"

Ginny shook her head at her brother and turned back to Harry "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"This is mine…my parchment folder" Hermione reached out a hand to get the brown paper folder but Draco beat her to it.

"No, it's mine" he held it behind his back. Oh yeah, she was invisible. She walked behind him and snatched it from his hands.

"It has _my _name on it! And it's from EasyMate…" she rolled her eyes and got annoyed when Draco didn't seem to notice. Oh yeah, she was still invisible. Clicking her tongue and gazing impatiently at her exit from the horrid Slytherin dormitories, she retook off the invisibility cloak. "There's no EasyMate in the wizarding world…" this time, when she was sure he would see her, she rolled her eyes.

"You dropped it so I picked it up! Finders Keepers!" he tried to snatch it away but she put it well beyond his reach. At least, that's what she tried to do. Malfoy was so much larger than she was, and it wasn't hard for him to grab it away from her small hands. But she put up a fight, and in the end, they ended up ripping the paper folder. Papers came flying down; all her homework, notes and even some personal stuff she had jammed in there.

"Now see what you did!" she said in annoyance. But Malfoy wasn't listening to her; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to _his_ bed. He grabbed his wand and flicked it, making all her parchments come flying back into the folder, which had been magically fixed with _reparo. "_What the hell are you—

He clamped her mouth shut with his hand and shushed her "Quiet! Someone's coming…" then, upon noticing she was positioned way too close for comfort from him, he moved her. "Sorry, I panicked" she was glaring, but she didn't fight him. When he was sure she would stay put, he let go of her mouth.

It was only Crabbe, who had gone up to get something. He didn't even acknowledge that Malfoy was in the room, he just lugged into his trunk, pulled something out, and left.

"Ugh!" Hermione cried, getting away from him "Malfoy, I am leaving and I'm taking my folder with me!" she said, getting as far away from his bed as possible.

"No, Hermione—

"_Granger, _Malfoy…" she interrupted, taking the folder and scanning through her files to see if any of it had gone. It looked complete, except for one.

* * *

Of course, it missed one. How couldn't it? He knew she was looking for it. He just knew it, and he also knew that whatever it was she was looking for was sitting snugly between pages 600 and 601 of his History book, which was in his bag hanging on one of the many compartments of his expensive trunk.

She was invisible again, but she wasn't moving. There was no swishing yet so he knew.

"Malfoy, where's my picture?" Malfoys never blushed, but he did. Not the faint pink that usually graced his pale skin, but a deep crimson red that usually only showed up on Weasley's ears.

There was no answer he could come up with that would make him seem less pathetic in front of her, so he answered the safest way he could. He shrugged…but Hermione wasn't taking any of it.

"Malfoy…where is it!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

She gave him a glare, and took out her own wand. "_Accio picture…_"

He heard his trunk move. Hermione heard it too. He blushed even darker. Hermione glared at him again. She knew _he_ had it.

"You have it!? Why on earth would you have it!?" she walked to his trunk "give it back"

He sighed. He knew he would have to give it back sooner or later so he got up and opened the trunk, taking out the picture that was trying to fly to Hermione "Here…" it was a picture of her, taken around Christmas. She was in her sweater, and had just turned to look at the camera, presumably after the one holding the camera called for her. Her face was lit up in a genuine smile and her hair swayed when she turned her head. It was so beautiful and so full of happiness, so far from his own life. He could never be caught on a picture like that, even if he tried. He just wasn't that happy. Hermione wasn't the prettiest witch he had ever seen, but she was the one that dazzled him the most.

"Why is it with you!?" she said, and he noted the anger in her voice. She looked quite mad too, but he could see a blush creeping up her cheeks "you showed it to your house mates, didn't you? Had a good laugh about the big-toothed mudblood smile, didn't you!? Or how about the fact that she couldn't even take care of her belongings!? You want to laugh now?" she asked him, daring him to laugh with her in the room.

He was scratching his head at her again "Hermione, open your eyes" he said "I wouldn't do that…"

She scoffed "Yeah, like I'd believe you"

"You don't have to…but just so you know, I didn't do any of the things you just said…" he shrugged when she rolled her eyes "I just thought you looked quite pretty in it"

"Hah! I knew you were—what!?"

"I didn't do any of the things—

"No, no…after that…did Draco Malfoy just say I was _quite_ _pretty_?" her eyes had gone from slits to saucers, and he went from pasty to ruddy in one measly second. How was it that Hermione had to be the person who would succeed in making him blush? Darn blood for making his cheeks all tomato-ish. Now he was officially _worse_ than Weasley. "Malfoy? Are you okay?"

She looked quite concerned, like maybe she didn't want him to die after all. ahh, wishful thinking.

"Yeah…umm…yeah, you could go now" he said instead "bye Granger…"

Now she didn't budge. "Malfoy, why do you have my picture?"

"Exactly for the reasons you have just said, now leave…my roommates may come up any minute…" he was fidgeting with his fingers, his blonde hair matted in sweat.

"No, tell me…" shit. He just choked, okay? Couldn't she just understand that? Sometimes, even Malfoys _choked._

Now what was he supposed to do? He could always make her memories disappear, but he might end up blowing chunks of her memory out. Lie? She was too smart for that. "Okay, okay…'?" he inhaled a large breath from the long sentence and looked up at her, but she was still frowning "What? Laugh at me! I don't care!"

"Umm…" she started, and his heart—which had now fallen to the floor—skipped a beat "could you repeat that? I didn't get what you just said…"

He had to scowl.

* * *

"I must go after her…Harry!" Harry got up to his feet but Ginny pulled him back down. Ron glared at Ginny. Ginny glared back. Harry winced.

"Get your own chosen one, Ron…Harry's with me!" the weaslette said.

"He's _my_ bestfriend…and besides, I met him first!"

"We met him together, blockhead! Remember, at platform nine and three-quarters?" Ginny argued "besides, he's _my_ boyfriend"

"Guys, I—

"Shut up Harry!" both the siblings shushed the person they were arguing about and returned to their heated argument, leaving Harry once again in the middle of the famous Ron-Ginny Weasley tussle.

* * *

Wow…she just wanted revenge but she got much, much worse. Now she was blushing as well.

Draco exhaled as his explanation drifted off into a close. His face was turned away again, and this time she didn't mind. She was trying to hide her own face too.

"So yeah…" he concluded, scratching the back of his head but not because he had head lice.

"So…you don't hate me?"

He looked at her and rocked on his heels "Uhh…no…"

She nodded "well, don't think that little revelation of yours changes anything…you _still_ owe me…" he sighed, but nodded.

"I know…just tell me what you want and I'll comply…"

Hermione seemed to be thinking hard. Very, very hard. It made Draco gulp "Well, there is this one thing…"

* * *

"Where do you think Hermione is?" Ron asked for the millionth time.

"Getting eaten by flobberworms..." Harry answered. Ron bolted up from his chair.

"What!? Harry, we have to save her!" Harry laughed.

"Kidding, Ron...Merlin you're wound tighter than a muggle top" he ran a hand through his jet black hair "She's probably in the library or something by now, i don't know..."

"You think so?" Harry wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway. A little white lie never hurt anybody.

"Yeah, so we should just go to bed...come on, Ron"

"Maybe i should--

"Harry said we should sleep now, Ron...Hermione can take care of herself" Ginny stretched her arms above her head and yawned a big, satisfying yawn. Harry followed suit.

Ron looked unsure, but Ginny prodded him till he finally agreed.

"How are you so sure Malfoy won't kill her?" Ron retorted when Ginny shoved him out of his seat and up the stairs.

"_because_...I just know, goodnight, Ron" and turning, she kissed Harry "Night Harry"

"Goodnight Gin..."he said back, giving her one more kiss.

"Goodness sake! Harry!" Ron said exasperatedly from the stairs. Harry let go of Ginny and started walking up again.

"Night Harry, Ron!" Ginny said one last time "Have a good rest, something tells me something big's going to happen tomorrow..." and with that, she disappeared into her dormitory.

"What did she mean by 'something big'?" Ron asked when Harry had finally caught up with him.

"I have a theory, but i think it'd be better if you-uhh..." Harry scratched his head "didn't know...Goodnight!" Harry ran past Ron before the redhead could ask another question. By the time Ron caught up, Harry was already-(pretending to be)-asleep.

* * *

The next day, chaos broke out in Hogwarts. It was big…bigger than the Hermione-Ron love photos. Bigger than the Neville-Pansy news. Probably even bigger than the Dumbledore-is-gay news…okay, maybe not.

It was all over the school: in the halls, the classrooms, everywhere. Kind of hard to miss, seeing the people involved were prancing around the school like they had no care in the world.

"I apologize for being mean to you…please sign this heart for me" Neville laughed, but he signed the little pink heart anyway and put it in the cylinder. The number dial on top of it rolled to number twenty.

Draco scowled. "Granger, this is insane…"

She laughed "if you want _my_ forgiveness, you have to work for it"

"This is worse than what Lula does for Malfoy Manor" Lula was their house-elf, and Hermione was positive he was just exaggerating "at least _she_ never had to apologize to Neville Longbottom and ugh…_Hufflepuffs!"_

"You don't _have_ to do it…but—

"You're not going to accept my apology...blah blah blah…" Draco muttered, and walked on, swearing he's never been humiliated so much before then.

* * *

999 apologies. He had just amassed 999 apologies from everyone he might've hurt inside Hogwarts. Some of the teachers were sort of easy…the Hufflepuffs were bearable, the Ravenclaws were agreeable…but the Gryffindors were _hell. _Especially Harry and Ron. Mostly Ron. But after a thousand of '_git'_ and even an argument with his sister, the weaslette, he finally succumbed and signed the heart. Pierced through it too, and wrote the words 'ferret git' on it instead of his name, but at least…he had done it.

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine, Granger" he said. Hermione was smiling "I only need one more"

"Yeah, and who might that be?"

He clicked his tongue "come on Hermi—Granger…we had a deal"

She smiled and took a pink heart, before placing it down on her desk and scribbling on it with her quill.

'I accept your apology, Draco Malfoy ~ Hermione" it said. She then took it and put it in the slot, making the number dial turn for the last time. Finally, the number 1,000 came out.

"Thank you, Granger"

"_Hermione…"_she corrected but he waved it away.

"Maybe I'd just stick to Granger…" he said. Hermione looked doubtful, but she shrugged it away.

"Well, now what?" she asked.

"Beats me, now what?"

"You just returned the question…" she stated "I never knew revenge could be so…_rewarding_…I should get revenge more often"

Draco smirked "yes, we could start with you; I'd love to get revenge on you after that horrific stunt I had to pull on your behalf, now everyone would think I'm demented"

"That'd cost you another 1,000 apologies"

"Then I guess you could start _after_ this…" Draco pulled her in, and once again, they kissed. Hermione swore she had never felt such soft lips before; not even Ron's could compare. She ran her hands through his hair, and he kept his on her back. It felt nice and safe. It felt really good. Really, they couldn't describe it, but it did.

Moments later, Draco pulled away. "What?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I just realized something…" Draco said, smoothing the frowning brows on Hermione's face.

Hermione clicked her tongue "could that wait till _after_ I'm done snogging you?" he shook his head "well, what is it then?"

Draco smirked his infamous Malfoy smirk "I love you…"

"You barely know me…" she retorted, making him shrug.

"Of course I do, you like wild roses, EasyMate folders and pumpkin juice. Your bestfriends, both of whom I absolutely abhor—I mean adore," he sarcastically smiled "are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and you have a knack for saving house elves, which I think is sweet but really quite pointless…" he smirked and she once again rolled her eyes.

"How did you know about—never mind…_now_ can we continue what we were doing?" Draco frowned. "What?"

"I just declared my love for you and you're more interested in snogging with me?" he pouted, looking quite disappointed by how she acted. Well, she wasn't going to let him get what he wanted so easily. Now she smirked.

"You like blonde naughty witch models (he smirked), strawberries and green things. Your ex-girlfriend, which I absolutely loathe—I mean _love,_ was Pansy Parkinson, and…I think I love you too…" his eyes lit up, and for the first time, Hermione saw him smile a genuine smile, one he said would never be seen on his face.

"You do?" he asked, his excitement becoming visible each passing second.

"I said I _think…"_

He smirked "That's good enough for me…" and kissed her again, but she laughed against his lips.

"Now who's in a hurry to get snogging?" she asked him, but kissed back anyway.

"Less talking, more snogging…" he said playfully "I love you, Granger…"

"This is crazy but…I love you too Malfoy"

Revenge was sweet, but as they found out in the end, love was even sweeter. The End

**

* * *

**

Haha…please do not take this seriously. I was just really bored and it seemed like a good idea at the time to just make up a story as I wrote. But still, hope you liked it. If I'm lucky, I might be able to post some of my more serious work here in the future. Wishful Thinking...It takes me forever to update :P Asha Rose


End file.
